


Lay Me Down

by joidianne4eva



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lay Me Down, Let The Only Sound Be The Overflow'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> For el_gilliath, who has not yet murdered me for taking so long with Little Red. I blame this whole thing on this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6I4KvITlPE. Also thanks to cougars_catnip for reading my madness.

Alaric wasn’t stupid, he knew that there had to be something other than mystery that tied mortals to vampires and as he watched Damon weave his spell around the men and women that were drawn into the vampire’s orbit, he started to think he knew exactly what that _thing_ was. Alaric watched it all with shrewd eyes; the way that Damon twisted threads around Elena making sure that the girl’s eyes were on him as much as they were on Stefan. The whole thing was childish and petty… like children fighting over a toy but Alaric knew that it was just a game because Damon wanted it to be, he could see it in the way that Elena leaned into Damon, tried so hard to keep his attention on her. He wondered if Elena even realized it herself but he was certain that Stefan knew what was going on and his heart ached for the younger vampire because he actually liked Stefan and he knew that Stefan truly loved Elena. So he kept rooting for Stefan, hoping some other shiny thing would capture Damon’s attention….he hadn’t expected that thing to be him.

Damon’s fingers tightened on his thighs drawing Alaric from his thoughts and he opened eyes that he hadn’t even realized he’d closed as Damon rolled his hips slowly, dark eyes watching while Alaric arched beneath him when the vampire’s cock ground against his prostate, sending shivers coursing along his spine.

Inhaling Alaric blinked, his fingers curling into the blood red sheets as Damon recaptured his rhythm. Each thrust made Alaric’s blood sing as he was pushed further up the bed until he had to brace his hands against the headboard, steadying himself while Damon bent closer, lips brushing against Alaric’s skin. The hunter shivered when sharp teeth scraped lightly across the tender skin at his throat. It was wrong, so wrong, he shouldn’t be here doing this with Damon of all people but for some reason Alaric couldn’t make himself stop, could never turn Damon away and as the vampire’s teeth broke skin at the same time that Alaric’s orgasm slammed into him like a freight train, he wasn’t sure that he ever wanted Damon to stop. Maybe he really was a martyr, as the vampire had teased, but he hoped that every bruise and lingering ache that Damon left behind was his penance because he didn’t think he’d _ever_ be able to let the vampire go.


End file.
